


Baby Doll

by StrawbaerryJay



Series: The Times T.Jeff and A.Ham Had Sex [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 13year old me would be disappointed and impressed, Alexander is a whore tbh, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, I listened to Dear Theodosia at one point while typing this and I feel dirty, I'm sorry Lin, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Thomas loves him just the way he loves it, forgive me lin for i have sinned, i never thought i'd be up at 2am writing smut about the founding fathers, i'm adding these as I type so they're kinda everywhere sorry, mild bdsm??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawbaerryJay/pseuds/StrawbaerryJay
Summary: Alexander gets a package in the mail and is more than a little excited to try it on, not expecting Thomas to be home for another hour at least. Needless to say that he was wrong and Thomas was pleasantly surprised.Spoiler Warning: It's porn.





	Baby Doll

Alexander knew he still had a while until anyone came home considering Thomas had the board riding his ass about his new proposal. Both of them had their shares of tough days in the office- most of Alexander’s being brought on by himself at this point due to his current relationship with Thomas.

The more Alexander thought about the time he’d probably have left, the more he thought about the package that came in the mail early that day. Anxiety seemed to be the only thing pumping through his veins as he ran his fingers over the black box, glancing to the door before he grabbed his keys and cutting the tape that sealed the box. He paused as he looked in the box, his fingers running over the fabric of his purchase. Alexander’s mind wandered to what Thomas may just think of him in his new “uniform.”

With that thought he quickly got off the couch and wandered into the bathroom connected to his and Thomas’s bedroom, ribbon and lace in hand. He made quick work of stripping out of his t-shirt, jeans, and boxers before tossing them aside in favor of the new gift he bought for himself, which he slipped on with ease. He felt his smile grow before he glanced up at his reflection, gasping a bit in delight. The light pink of the ‘baby doll’ nightwear was an almost perfect contrast against his skin, and the see-through lace was just enough to tease when coupled with his lace undies, a few shades darker than the nightwear but still complimented the color perfectly. He turned to the side and grinned happily when he noticed that the thong underwear hugged him just right, and he'd be damned if they didn't make him look amazing. Especially his ass.

After a few moments, he left the bathroom with a small hum as he moved to the full body mirror Thomas had insisted on getting for their bedroom. A small grin spread across his face as he twirled, his eyes glued to his reflection as he admired the way he looked at a far better angle than before. He brought his hands up to disrupt his hair further as his grin widened in pure joy.

“My, my, my- Of all the things I expected to see when I came home from a boring ass meeting, this was not one of the things I would have imagined in a million years.” Alexander turned fast enough to make the end of the nightgown to fly in the air, his breath catching when he saw the wicked grin across Thomas’s face. “Not to say that I’m disappointed at all by what I see.”

“Is that so?” He smiled a bit, staying still as Thomas shifted closer to him, a small hum of approval escaping the taller man as he looked Alexander over with an almost predatory look in his eyes, making the treasurer suck in a deep breath to get his heart to slow its pace. “I’m glad you like it… it was meant to be a birthday surprise, but I guess you ruined it.” He huffed with faux disappointment, smiling at Thomas who only rolled his eyes.

“You act like such a child sometimes, Alexander. I may just have to punish you for your recent behavioral issues.” Thomas licked his lips as he looked Alexander over again, loosening his tie.

“Is that a threat or a promise, daddy?” He bit his lip, nervous about using the nickname for the first time. The reaction he got seemed to be more than approving as Thomas growled softly, moving in over Alexander like a lion to its recent kill with the same hungry look.

“It’s a promise, baby. I assure you.” He voice was low and threatening enough to make Alexander freeze in his spot, his heart speeding up in his chest. “I plan to make you beg for me when I’m done, but not just with your words- no. I’ll take you apart piece by piece until every part of you wants me, until you’re screaming in that beautifully pathetic way you do.” Alexander finally drew in a breath, making Thomas grin. “Get on the bed, my beautiful baby.”

There wasn’t a second of hesitation in Alexander’s actions as he climbed into bed, his excitement as clear as day. The sight made Thomas smile, undoing his tie with a small sigh in content. “You really are amazing, Alexander. I don’t think that I tell you how much I care about you nearly enough. You’re truly one of a kind.” He climbed on the bed as Alexander laid on his back, sitting up on his knees for a moment to simply enjoy the view. “Simply stunning.”

Alexander grinned before bringing his hand up to scoop Thomas into a kiss, dragging him down to Alexander’s level with anticipation. The man chuckled against his lips, slipping his tie off and moved Alexander’s arms above his head with a happy smile as he make quick work in tying the man’s hands to the bedpost above his head before pulling away with a small sigh. “This is a punishment, Alexander. Not a reward.” A whine escaped the man as he realized Thomas wasn’t going to go easy on him this time around.  
“No fair. I didn’t do anything wrong.” Thomas looked smugly at the boy before leaning in the kiss his temple. 

“I’ve been treating you far to nicely lately. I think this will be a nice change in pace, honestly.” He paused for a moment to grin at Alexander, running his hand over the man’s thigh. “Plus, you look so pretty when you’re desperate for me.” With that, much to Alexander’s disappointment, he got up from the bed and moved to the closet as if he were simply getting a coat to go out in. Luckily, Alexander knew he wouldn’t just leave him tied up like that. Unlikely, Alexander knew Thomas wouldn’t just leave him tied up like that.

It didn’t take long for Thomas to find what he was looking for, keeping it hidden from Alexander as he strutted back over. He paused for a moment to run his finger over the man’s panties with a small hum. “Is this your only outfit like this or is there more I need to know about?”

“This is the only one, I thought it would be interesting.” Thomas nodded in interest as he slipped the fabric from Alexander’s waist, letting what he got from the closet out of view from Alexander before he moved to bedside table to collect some lube.

“I’ll have to get you some more. I feel like you’ll look breathtaking in emerald green.” He hummed and Alexander made a face, looking down at his choice. “This looks amazing on you, but I always preferred you in dark colors, especially greens with black accents.” He shifted to the end of the bed before slipping something on Alexander’s cock, causing the man to whine.

“This is cruel.” He whined as Thomas ran his fingers over the cock ring, causing him to moan as the man started to pump at his growing erection expertly. Alexander moaned helplessly as the man’s hand moved with ease, almost seeming bored as Alexander withered away in pleasure that wouldn’t come to an end for what would seem like an eternity to him. Eventually Thomas’s hand moved away for an instant before returning slicked and at Alexander’s entrance. “Please.”

The man chuckled at the need already building up in the man, obliging anyway to the poor excuse of a demand. He slipped one finger in the man, chuckling as he found it entered rather easily. “You’re still loose from earlier.” Alexander moaned all the same, as if he was being entered for the first time in a decade. Thomas slipped in another finger, finding it to be caught with a tab bit more resistance. “You looked so beautiful over my desk like that, I wish you would have let me take pictures. I would have showed them to anybody that looked at you with the smallest bit of want in their eyes. Just to show them how good I make you feel because they can’t make you feel this way baby.” He thrusted his fingers carefully into the man below him, a moan ripping from Alexander. “They wish they could make you feel this good, but they don’t know you’re buttons like I do, baby.”

“Not at all like you, daddy.” Alexander moaned out the words, causing Thomas to grin, shoving in another finger. The smaller man’s back lifted from the bed, gasping softly in pleasure. “Please. More. I want you in me so bad. I want your huge cock to make me scream.” Thomas took a sharp breath, removing his fingers from Alexander before he grabbed the second item from the closet. 

“How badly do you want me though? You seemed to have grown attached to this little guy.” Thomas held up a deep purple vibrator, Alex’s face turning red as soon as he saw it, opening his mouth to say something. “I don’t want to hear it. How big is this? Five- six inches?” He raised an eyebrow at Alexander as he grabbed the lube, lathering the object generously. “If you’re going to act like a little slut when I’m not home, then I’m sure you can keep up the act while I’m finishing my work.”

“Thomas-” A slap to his rear stopped him, his cock perking in interest at the feeling. Thomas chuckled as he leaned down to kiss the tip, another helpless moan leaving Alexander.

“You’re such a good like slut for me, baby. A filthy, little thing- just for me.” He slipped the vibrator in Alexander, watching as the man arched his back from the bed in pleasure. “Is it big enough for you, baby?” Alexander shook his head, tears in his eyes.

“Not as big as you. Not enough. I want more. I need you, Thomas. I need you so bad, daddy. I want you to fuck me like the little slut I am.” In one swift movement, Thomas pushed the vibrator completely in Alexander. He made sure to aim for the man’s prostate and he grinned as he hit his mark, causing Alexander to scream in pleasure with nothing but gibberish leaving him. He flicked his thumb, turning the device on high before sitting up as he watched tears edge their way into Alexander’s eyes as he panted and moaned. “I’m already so close, baby.”  
“I’ll see you later.” Alexander’s eyes widened, moving his leg to keep Thomas there. He was met with failure as he pushed the vibrator further in him and Thomas stood. “You know my terms, baby. Meet them.” With those words, he left the room with his pants tighter than they were before.

It was almost an hour before he walked back in the room, just to be greeted with the disoriented pleas mixed with sobs from Alexander. Thomas carefully made his way forward, stripping himself completely as he grew harder at the sounds of moans and wanting begs from Alexander that were still all to present despite the time that had passed. He watched as the man shivered in over simulation and need of relief. “Baby…” Thomas spoke quietly, watching Alexander jerk in response. He looked at Thomas through hazed eyes, moaning as he realized who it was. “Do you want me?”

“Yes.” He spoke without hesitance and Thomas moved over him, cupping the man’s face with a small sigh to look him in the eyes. “Always, Thomas. Always.” With that, the man got to work and removed the vibrator from Alexander. He made sure to turn it off before tossing it to the side, lining himself up with the treasurer. He moved in slowly, a broken moan escaping Alexander as Thomas moved his hips. After a moment, he moved in and out of the man below him carefully as to not make the experience any more tiring than it already was. 

Soft moans and grunts bounced off the walls as Thomas moved faster as he felt himself growing closer and closer with every thrust in the small man. “How can you be so tight? I’ve fucked you and had a vibe in you.” He practically growled the words, gripping Alexander’s hip tight enough to form bruises. “You’re perfect for me, baby. I love you so fucking much.”

“Please… I need to cum.” Thomas felt his heart wrench at how broken and tired Alexander’s voice sounded even with the hit of pure, lustful need.

“One more second, baby- I want you to cum with me. That okay?” Thomas glanced up as Alexander nodded, biting his lip as he kept his thrusts soft but fast to bring himself closer. When he felt himself on edge, he loosened the cock ring on Alexander before thrusting into the man’s prostate. Alexander saw stars against the blurred sight of Thomas’s face, positive a scream had left him as he felt Thomas cum inside of him. A small moan leaving him as he felt Thomas pull out.

Thomas walked to the bathroom to get a rag, cleaning himself off before taking care of the smaller man who was struggling to stay awake any longer as his head kept dipping to the side. Thomas tossed the rag into the dirty clothes before untying Alexander and carefully removing the lace lingerie from the man, watching him slump against the bed. He chuckled softly before climbing into bed next to him.

“I love you Alexander.” He whispered the words as he wrapped his arms around the man, only getting a mumble in response. Either way it was good enough for him because he knew all too well that Alexander loved him as well.


End file.
